With the development of the electronic technology, more and more old people use portable electronic apparatus such as mobile phones with a photographing function. The old people love and cherish the life and thus expect to use the photographing function therein, such that they can take photographs as mementos in real time. However, with the increase of the ages of the old peoples, physiological characteristics such as comparatively slow response, hand trembling and eyesight aging will occur. These physiological characteristics cause inconvenience in the use of the photographing function, and photographs obtained after photographing are different from photographs that are actually wanted. However, the design of the current photographing function is not adjusted according to the photographing demands of the old people. Consequently, they often meet usage problems during photographing.